


The Talk

by orphan_account



Series: Catfish AU Companion Fics [2]
Category: Reddie Catfish SMAU
Genre: M/M, Reddie Catfish SMAU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richie and Eddie have a talk about the night before and the misunderstanding they're having. Ficlet for Reddie Catfish SMAU, found on Twitter at (@catfish_au) Set between posts 98 and 100.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Catfish AU Companion Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882792
Kudos: 17





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> hiii as u prob read from the description, this is a ficlet for the talk reddie have between updates 98 and 100. i hope u like it!! i tried to keep it as short as possible lmao

The group had already gotten back to the hotel and separated when Richie and Eddie stood awkwardly in the elevator together. They were completely silent, almost as if they both had their jaws wired shut and were holding their breaths. All that was heard as they rode was the sound of the elevator moving them up the building, until it finally stopped at their floor and they were let out. The walk to the room was just as silent, the air between them stiff. 

Eddie caught himself staring at the back of Richie’s head as he followed him to their door, trying to figure out what was going on up there. He was usually pretty good at understanding the man, pretty good at reading his thoughts, but this time he was desperately failing. He felt his chest ache with something that resembled hurt, as if he had swallowed something too big and it got lodged in the center of his esophagus. Eddie sorrowfully tried to force it down and away, averting his gaze to to the floor in front of him instead.

After a moment, they both reached their room and stopped in their tracks. Richie quickly swiped the keycard and let them both in, holding the door for Eddie. In return, Eddie simply blinked at him for a second in surprise, his lips eventually quirking into a forced smile for just a moment as he walked in. Richie sighed softly, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling for just a moment as he thought to himself, ‘Way to go, Richie. He really hates you now.’ 

_Little did he know, the opposite couldn’t be more true._

Richie then followed Eddie into the room, immediately grabbing his backpack and moving to where his laptop was charging. He grabbed it and shoved it into the bag, along with his charger and portable mouse, then sat it on the bed for Eddie to put his things in as well. Subsequently, he opted to sit across the room in the chair provided, practically burning holes into Eddie’s back with how hard he was staring. Fuck, this sucks. 

Eddie had glanced at Richie as he entered and quickly gathered his things. He held his breath with a frown, before averting his attention to finding his camera. Eddie bit his lip softly, swallowing thickly as he fought down his emotions once again. God, he hated this. He glanced at Richie again as he set the bag on the bed, but once more focused on the task at hand instead. It was easier that way. He put his camera in the bag, then began to look around for his notepad and pen. He could feel Richie’s gaze on him, but he couldn’t bring himself to meet it. 

As Richie watched Eddie pack his things, he felt the need to talk build up in his chest. He already hated silence, but silence with Eddie was worse. It hurt him, it made him ache with something he couldn’t quite place yet. All Richie knew was he didn't like it, but he couldn’t get any words out. He couldn’t even think of anything to _say_. All the words had left his mind, well, besides the one that was _always_ on his mind. Suddenly, he was blurting. “Eddie.” He said softly, uncharacteristically quiet and genuine. God, Richie hoped he wouldn't ignore him. 

Eddie froze as he heard Richie say his name, his heart stopping momentarily. He swallowed shakily, before turning to really look at him for the first time all day. “Yes?” He nearly whispered out, his voice betraying him. Richie looked up at him with such honest eyes, such _caring_ eyes. Eddie could read him now, as he looked directly at his face and what his features were expressing. He suddenly felt nauseous, realizing how Richie was feeling. He decided that he hated it, and couldn’t stand the fact that he felt like that because of him.

Before they both knew it they were both moving towards each other and uniting in a hug, clutching one another tightly as if they didn’t want to let go. They both heaved out a relieved breath, already relaxing in each other's arms. They simply hugged tightly for a moment, basking in it, then Richie spoke up once more. “I’m sorry.” He said, his voice quivering. At that Eddie did pull back, but only enough to look up at the man before him. “What the hell are you sorry for? I was the one who hurt you!” He said, frowning deeply. Richie looked back at him with furrowed eyebrows, “What? You didn’t hurt me. I upset you!” He claimed, bewildered. 

They both just looked at each other for a second, communicating silently and realizing what had happened, before they both cracked smiles. “We’re so fucking stupid.” Eddie stated, laughing. Richie laughed as well, throwing his head back as he did. “We’re idiots!” He exclaimed. They both laughed together for a moment, before they realized they were still pressed against each other. Richie pulled back first and smiled sheepishly at him. Eddie returned the smile, blushing a little and looking down. They stood in silence once more for just a few seconds, Eddie breaking it this time. “So, you didn’t mind cuddling me? Like, it didn’t make you uncomfortable like I assumed?”

Richie scoffed at the notion, shocked that he would even think that. “Are you kidding, Eds? Why would I ever be uncomfortable cuddling you? It was nice.” He blushed a little himself at the confession, but watched Eddie’s face to see his reaction. Eddie’s head snapped up to look at him, smiling a little. “Yeah?” He asked earnestly, playing with his fingers anxiously. He didn’t even know why he was nervous at this point, but he couldn’t help it. Maybe it was residue from his earlier anxiety, although he did feel totally relieved and happy now. 

Richie softened, nodding. “Yeah, for real.” Eddie’s smile grew a bit at that, nodding himself before speaking again. “I, uh, liked it too.” He confessed, laughing nervously, “I haven’t cuddled much, so I was honestly worried I was all awkward or something, but it was nice.” Richie snorted and shook his head. “Classic, Eddie. Worrying you're bad at _cuddling._ ” Eddie laughed and shoved him playfully. “Shut up, I was just wondering! You never know!"

Richie laughed as well, before speaking up. “Well, you were good at it.” He paused then, a devious smirk forming on his face. “ _Wayyy_ better than your mom.” Eddie groaned, throwing his head back in annoyance. “Oh my god, shut the fuck up, Richie!” Richie squealed with laughter at that, and pulled Eddie back into his chest. Eddie went easily, despite his “annoyance.” They hugged each other tight, swaying slightly. Richie subconsciously hummed in content, and Eddie rested his head on his shoulder. Richie spoke up after a second, “So, we’re good?” He asked softly, squeezing Eddie gently. “Yeah, we’re good.” Eddie mumbled back, smiling against his chest. "We maybe shouldn't do it again though?" Eddie asked more than stated. 

Richie pulled back a little to look at him. "Oh?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion. Eddie frowned, sighing as he pulled away from Richie completely. "I just-" He started, then deflated before looking into Richie's eyes. "I just don't want us to fight again, or whatever _this_ was." He vaguely waved between them. Richie frowned but nodded, looking at the wall behind Eddie as he thought. "Yeah, you're probably right." He concluded with a nod, meeting Eddie's gaze once more. "It's not like we didn't like it, it's just so we can be sure we won't get all awkward again, right?" He asked. Eddie eagerly replied, "Right! I liked it, I just can't have this happen again. I hated it." He admitted. Richie nodded in agreement, smiling. "Yeah, me too. I hated not talking to you." Eddie laughed, grinning up at him. "Me too, surprisingly. _Although_ , it was nice to not hear you blabber for awhile." He teased. 

Richie giggled, shaking his head. "You're a big fat liar! You _love_ hearing me blabber." He claimed, stalking towards Eddie with his fingers curved to imitate claws. "Nuh-uh!" Eddie exclaimed, backing away. "Yeah-huh!" Richie insisted. "And you know what happens to liars, dontcha?" Eddie gasped, pointing a finger at him. "Don't you dare, Tozier!" Richie grinned widely, wiggling his fingers at Eddie as he pressed forward. Eddie continued to back up until his knees hit the bed and he fell back. "Don't!" He exclaimed, but Richie was already pouncing on him and beginning to tickle his sides determinedly. Eddie squealed, thrashing around. "Richie!" He giggled loudly, trying to shove him off. "Stop! We're gonna be late!" Richie persisted, laughing along with him. 

Then, almost on cue, Bill banged on their door and they both froze. "Guys, what the fuck is taking so long?" He shouted. Richie quickly rolled off of Eddie and to his feet, then offered Eddie a hand to pull him up. "Coming!" Richie sing-songed in a high pitched voice. Eddie just smiled at him as he took his hand, his eyes sparkling with adoration.

Yeah, he's fucked.


End file.
